The Games
by ThisCatalyst'sPen
Summary: What if the turtles didn't know The Shredder? What if The Shredder was just someone they had to fight in the Battle Nexus Tournament? Will Mikey be able to hold on to his title as 'champion? And more importantly, will the turtles be able to make it out alive?


**Summary:** What if the turtles didn't know The Shredder? What if The Shredder was just someone they had to fight in the Battle Nexus Tournament? Will Mikey be able to hold on to his title as 'champion'? And more importantly, will the turtles be able to make it out alive?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the turtles. All rights belong to Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman from f Mirage Studios, and now belong to Nickelodeon.

**A/n:** Just had this random idea when I was trying to fall asleep last night. You see The Shredder in almost every season and he plays a big part in the lives of the turtles. But I wanted to know what if he _didn't _play such a big role? What if he was just another contestant in the Battle Nexus? So, this idea was born and I quickly scrambled it down on my iPod ^^ Hope you enjoy!

OMG you guys have to see this! Not sure of what I think of the whole CGI animation yet but I definitely love this scene! Raphael for the win! ;)

Go to YouTube and type in 'TMNT 2012 training scene' It's awesome!

* * *

**~The Games~**

* * *

If there was one thing Mikey loved about the Battle Nexus Tournament, it was the cheering crowds. The sound of their thunderous applause and hoarse cries only encouraged Michelangelo to go harder and faster in battle. Here at the Battle Nexus, he could walk around freely without having to worry about blending in or staying hidden. Because he _did _blend in, and it was nice to be out in the open for once and out in the sunlight without having to hide behind a dumpster and in the shadows. He loved the Battle Nexus because he was in an environment that accepted him as one of their own.

He could showcase his talents as a ninja and as a fighter, in front of everyone, and they loved him for it. For once he didn't have to worry about possibly _dying _whilst fighting. He just had to fight, with nothing but his own skill and adrenaline coursing through him, the crowds roaring encouragements in the background, as his body moved almost flawlessly in moves he knew like the back of his hand. And he loved it. It also helped that the last time he was here, he won the title of the 'Battle Nexus Champion', and now everyone seemed to know who he was. He felt like a rock star!

It was a shame his brothers' couldn't also appreciate his enthusiasm to be back...

"I swear ta' God Mikey, if ya' don't shut up about yer' Battle Nexus Championship, I'm seriously gonna' bap ya' one!"

"Yo, chill out bro," Mikey said, skipping out of reach of his hot-headed brother. "Maybe this year you won't have to fight me. Which will be good for you, you know 'cause I totally kicked your shell last year."

"Yer' pushing it Mikey," Raph warned with a low growl, narrowing his eyes at the orange-banded turtle. "Really pushin' it."

"My sons," Master Splinter interrupted, looking back over his shoulder at his two bickering sons. "The Daimyo has invited us to the Battle Nexus as his guests. And you will does wise, Michelangelo, to show some humility."

"Yes Sensei," Mikey mumbled, glancing at Raph and poking out his tongue.

"I saw that,"

"Sorry Sensei."

* * *

The Battle Nexus was truly a place of otherworldly beauty. The Palace was situated under raging falls of crystalline water, and surrounded by jumbled rocks that shone with a mystic purple hue. And in the background, majestic ice-capped mountains rose high into the always clear blue skies.

"Come my sons, we are here," Master Splinter sighed, happy to be back at the familiar dimension. Looking back at his sons, he led them towards The Daimyo's grand red and gold gelded palace.

They had travelled by the mystic water portal that took them between worlds, and had walked from the outskirts of the Nexus to the palace to stretch their legs.

The Daimyo was waiting for them when they entered the Palace Grounds.

"Ah, my friends," The Daimyo greeted with outstretched arms, "welcome back to the Battle Nexus. It is good to see you all again."

"As it is to see you, old friend," Master Splinter bowed his head respectfully. "We are grateful for your kind hospitality."

"You and your sons are most welcomed here Splinter-san and we look forward to seeing your sons in battle once more."

"Yes, it will be rather interesting to see," Master Splinter said, sneaking a look at Michelangelo with a raised eye-brow. "Most interesting indeed."

"Come, you must be tired from your journey. You can rest in the Great Palace Hall. Let us go there now and discuss the oncoming tournament," The Daimyo said, leading them down the lavishly decorated halls.

Entering the Great Palace Hall, The Daimyo led them over to the cushions and pillows that had been laid out prior to their arrival and gestured for them to make themselves comfortable.

"There are a few changes to the Nexus this year," The Daimyo said, taking a seat in front of them, crossing his legs comfortably beneath him.

"Changes? Like what, old friend?" Master Splinter asked curiously, settling onto a plush red cushion beside The Daimyo.

"Well, there are a lot more contestants this year, so the competitors will be split into several teams to fight against each other," The Daimyo explained. "The winner from each team battle will then take turns versing each other in the final rounds until only two contestants remain."

"This seems fair," Master Splinter acknowledged with a nod.

"Yes, this way everyone will have more of a chance and we won't have to hold to many tournaments," The Daimyo continued. "Seeing as there are a lot more contestants this year than usual."

"The Mike has got this in the bag," Michelangelo smiled, tucking his arms behind his head and leaning back against the cushions in an over-confident pose.

"I am glad to see you have so much confidence Michelangelo," The Daimyo laughed. "But you will have to fight especially hard this year if you wish to hold your title."

"Why?" Raphael asked. "That purple freak back this year ta' teach Mikey a lesson?"

"No, we have a new competitor this year," The Daimyo explained. "He calls himself 'The Shredder'. He comes from Dimension 7 of 5th Earth. I have seen him fight, and I have observed that he is quite a fierce warrior and very skilled."

"Looks like someone will finally take Mikey down a peg or two," Don smiled, flashing Mikey a wicked grin.

"Oh come on," Mikey scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting like a petulant child. "The Shredder? What kind of name is that? Sounds like the 'Shredinator' or something. I can take him on, easy."

"Don't get over confident Mikey," Leo warned. "This guy sounds pretty serious to me."

"Yes," Master Splinter agreed with a small nod. "So I suggest you all do some extra training before your first match tomorrow."

"Oh come on Sensei," Mikey said. "We don't need to train. Well _I _don't anyway. I am after all, The Battle Nexus Champion!"

"That's it!" Raphael shouted, launching himself at his younger brother and tackling him to the ground, quickly putting him into a tight headlock.

"You will have to forgive them, they have too much energy today it seems," Master Splinter apologized to his friend, sighing inwardly at his sons' antics.

"No need to apologize, Splinter-san," The Daimyo chuckled. "Boys can be hard to control at times."

"Tell me about it," Master Splinter smiled.

"Well, if your sons have so much energy, perhaps they would like to check out the new training grounds we have," The Daimyo suggested. "It is where most of our warriors train before and after tournaments."

"Sounds good, Daimyo," Leo said, getting to his feet and bowing his head respectfully.

"You may even be so lucky as to see The Shredder training," The Daimyo added. "He has been training non-stop since his arrival here. It may be a chance for you turtles to learn a thing or two about him and his fighting skills."

"How will we know who he is?" Don asked, pausing at the door.

"Trust me," The Daimyo laughed, "you'll be able to tell."

* * *

After prying Raphael off Mikey, they made their way out of the Great Palace Hall and out onto one of the many balconies of the palace. From their vantage point, they had an unobstructed view of the training grounds below them and the ring where the tournaments were held. In the distance, they could see the tall contours of the snow-capped mountains rising into the sky, hidden behind a layer of fog.

Leaning against the gilded red and gold railing, the turtles looked down with awe onto the impressive training field. The training field was as long as a football field, and was fully equipped with everything a warrior could ever want and need. Piles of practise weapons littered the ground and hung on the walls, ranging from swords to axes to clubs and everything between. Lined up against one side of the field were tall practise dummies, some made of wood, and some made from fabric and stuffed with straw. On the far edge of the training field an assortment of boxing bags hung from steel posts, and a pile of weights sat piled in the corner. Closest to the turtles was a wall where various targets in all shapes and sizes were adorned for target practise.

A lot of contestants were already on the training field, lifting, throwing, and swinging as they practised before the upcoming battle that would take place early tomorrow.

"This is pretty impressive," Don remarked, watching the warriors as they trained, brain already switched on to calculate and remember their moves and fighting styles and store it away for later.

"Yeah, The Daimyo really went all out," Mikey whistled appreciatively.

"So how are we supposed ta' find this 'Shredder' guy anyway?" Raph asked. "There must be at least fifty warriors down there."

Leo shrugged, eyes raking through the crowd of contestants for the elusive Shredder. "I don't know. The Daimyo said we'd know him when we saw him."

Don scanned the moving crowd quickly, looking for anyone that stood out to him amongst the diverse crowd. His eyes landed on a tall figure in the middle of the field that was slicing through blocks of wood that had been stacked up on a table in front of him.

Don felt an odd sensation in his chest and felt his stomach drop as he watched what he _knew _had to be The Shredder. He felt the blood drain from his face after watching him for a few more minutes and felt his knuckles tighten on the railing.

"That's him," he whispered, getting his brothers' attention and pointing to the samurai in the middle of the field.

The turtles couldn't help but gulp at the sight of The Shredder, and realized with a sense of looming fear and impending doom, that The Shredder, standing there in his spiked panoply, was an accurate name to give to the warrior. He stood close to ten feet tall, and his whole body was covered in heavy, black armour, adorned with razor sharp spikes that glittered wickedly in the sun. Silver talon spikes reached out from his gauntlet and protruded from the armour on his calves, arms, helmet and shoulders. From the small slit in the visor of his helmet, you couldn't see his face, as it appeared to be nothing but shadow. All that _could _be seen through his visor were a pair of glowing red eyes, which were shaped like a snake's, and seemed as if they could pierce into a person and tear them about with their burning intensity.

"That's..._that's _The Shredder?" Mikey gulped, taken aback by the sight before him.

"I...I think so," Don murmured, feeling a shiver run down his spine as he watched The Shredder cut through a pile of wood from a single slash of the fierce spikes one his gauntlet with ease, like he was slicing through butter.

"Whoa," Leo agreed, eyes raking over The Shredder, trying to asses him and read him better. "He's good guys, and I mean _really _good."

"Come on," Raph scoffed, glaring at the warrior below him. "He's nothin' but a walkin' tin can. We can take him, easy."

"I wouldn't be so sure Raph,' Leo said, eyes narrowing down at the armour-clad warrior. "There's something off about him. He looks like a warrior who lives and fights without honour, and will do anything for victory."

"We've met plenty of people who fight without honour, and we've kicked their shells before," Raph argued. "Tha' Foot fer' one."

"Maybe so but...I don't know. I just...have a bad feeling about this guy," Leo said, glancing at his brothers.

"I know Leo," Don said quietly, resting his hand on his eldest brother's shoulder. "I do to."

* * *

**A/n: **So...I'd love to hear what you think! As you can see there are quite a few changes to the original story arc of the 2k3 series. This takes place sometime around the end of season three, and the turtles have never heard of or seen Shredder before. Like I said, he doesn't play a big role in their lives, though he does have the same malicious intent...also, if you were wondering, he still _is _an Utrom.

Hope to update this as soon as I can. I hope you enjoyed this little teaser chapter. Let me know what you thought ^^

~Cat


End file.
